Through out the Years of Sam and Chris
by BrownEyesSparkle07
Summary: This is a Story Full of One- Shots about Samantha Boscarino and Chris O'neal! DISCLAIMER!: I DONT OWN ANY THING IN THIS STORY OR HOW TO ROCK!
1. Chapter 2:Colors

Chapter 1: Colors

**A/N: Hey People ! Im Very Excited to Start this! I know I have Other stories! But, im going to put Just One Day on Hiatus and How We do That ill update today! Anyways! Here is my Full of One-Shots maybe Two shot Of Chris and Sam and Some Kevin and Molly! this is throughout the years.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T HOW TO ROCK OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORIES JUST THE PLOT LINES!\**

**Chris POV**

It was a normal day at the How to Rock set for me today because we were doing the Backstage stuff for the New episode called "Fashion Victim". Today we got to throw Paint Balls at these REALLY white outfits our Crew had made for the episode that me, Lulu and Max also Noah get to wear on this really cool light up runway! I would say myself that the paint balling the outfits was really fun Until Noah and Lulu started to throw paint balls at Max and Halston.

It was really funny to watch Max get yellow paint balls all over his shirt and Halston get Orange paint all over her pants, It was like a Tornado had come in and Blasted colors on to four people… I was throwing blue paint balls and I went to turn around to ask Sam something I felt something cold but also very wet and sticky. I felt my mouth and looked at my hand; it was Sam's yellow paint. I turned to her to see her trying so hard not to burst out laughing. I took some paint and through it at Sam's lips. My blue paint got all over her lips; I burst out laughing on the floor, that's when I felt more paint on me and then I knew it was WAR!

**Sam's POV!**

After watching Noah and Halston and Lulu and Max through Paint balls at each I wanted to try myself on Chris; I through a yellow paint ball at Chris's lips and his lips were all YELLOW! I was trying my best to not laugh my butt off, but then I felt something Cold but super wet on my lips, I felt it and it was Chris's blue paint, I saw him laugh so I thought I would get him back. I through Yellow paint balls at him and he through Blue ones at me.

After time me and Chris were covered in Yellow and Blue paint, not to forget that Lulu was in purple paint, Max was in yellow, Noah was in red paint and Halston was in orange all of the How to Rock cast but not Cymphonique because she was at her house sicker than a dog, was covered in paint. I smiled big and Chris came over and hugged me so I hugged back, I was really fun that he was in Yellow paint and I was in Blue, That's when I felt warm soft lips on my lips, I kissed back and saw it was Chris who kissed me. I smiled and kissed him some more until it turned in to a Total make-out session. After almost 20 minutes, me and Chris broke apart just laughed because the rest of the cast was making out too. I turned my head to see lulu and max making out and Halston and Noah too! It was really fun and then I got back to kissing with Chris once again…

**_David Israel POV._**

I wanted to see how the cast was doing on the paint balling. I walked in the room where the cast was doing the paint balls and saw all of them making out. Then I Shouted 'WHAT HELL IS GOING ON HERE." I got different faces then I just walked out to find me some Aspirin; I guess you can't trust Six teens with paint balls, because all you are going to get is some Making out.

**A/N: Ok I hope you like it! I love this Couple so much I wanted to try this! Anyways! If you want me to give me some ideas on what the next oneshot is just put it in your REVIEW! Thanks!**

**XOXOXOXOOXOXXO **

**Chloe **

**Ps; REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Text Messages

_**Hey Guys Sorry I haven't updated this How To Rock story! Here is the new chapter called "Text Messages" any ways here is the new chapter!**_

**(Sam/Bold **and Chris/Non-bold)

Chris: Hey Sami!

**Sam: oh hey Chris L**

Chris: whats worng?

**Sam: my boyfriend Cole just broke up with me for Jennette McCurdy..**

Chris: Im so sorry Sami! I'll go and hunt him down and kick his Ass, since he hurt you!

**Sam: oh chris! you are making me laugh! **

Chris: HAhahha! Since we are texting why don't we play Truth or Dare?

**Sam: ok! you go frist!**

Chris: ok, truth or Dare?

**Sam: truth**

Chris: Who is your favorite "Ping Pong" player out of the Cast?

**Sam: Hmmm.. I have to say "Lulu"**

Chris: WHATTTT!

**Sam: Im joking! it would have to be you! because you all ways dance after you Win!**

Chris: Ok! you almost gave me a Heart attact!

**Sam: LOL! Truth or dare?**

Chris: Hmmm… Truth

**Sam: Who would you take out on date to dennys?**

Chris: Dare!

**Sam: I dare you to tell me who would u take out on a date to Dennys?**

Chris: you babe! see you in 20 mintues! Bye!

**Sam: wait, What!**

_**your welcome guys! Im sorry its short! ill update some more tomarrow if I can!**_

_**XOXOXO'**_

_**Coco**_


End file.
